Rhian Vivian
Subordinate Female Rhian(VVF029) was born in the Vivian group on September 21, 1998. Her mother was Vivian and her father was VYM009 a rover from the Young Ones. Rhian only had one other litter-mate, a brother named Humphry(VVM028). Both of them survived to adulthood. During her time as a subordinate female Rhian was never evicted. In February 2000 Rhian mated with a roving male named Snert and fell pregnant. However only a month later Rhian's mother Vivian died. The cause of her death was never discovered. Rhian was the oldest living female in the group, so she quickly became the new dominant female. Dominant Female Immediately after the death of Vivian, Stinker the domiannt male at the time and Rhian's uncle left the group to rove. Rhian's brother Izit became the dominant male of the mob. In April 2000 Rhian gave birth to her very first litter, which included Velvet, Viv'e, Vervain and Pantouffle. Not long afterwards she mated with Snert again and fell pregnant. Rhian's sister Rapunzel mated with Janna and also became pregnant. In August 2000 Rhian gave birth to Uacari and Mangabey. On that same day Rapunzel had five pups, both litters survived. Rhian mated with another rover and gave birth to DeeJay, Domino, Kat, Nourane and Tyson in November 2000. That same month Stinker attempted to rejoin the group but Rhian and Izit evicted him. In February 2001 Rhian gave birth to her fourth litter, it included VVP056, Lynda and Sharpe. VVP056 sadly died as a pup. In June 2001 Izit and seven other Vivian males left the group and joined the Whiskers, leaving the Vivian in low numbers. Rhian quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to Creag Duhb, Megan and VVM069 in July 2001. Shortly after that she mated with a rover named Sprite and became pregnant again. In September 2001, a large group of fourteen Young Ones males joined the group.The eldest of the Young Ones males named Pippin took dominance, however Rhian was already pregnant. In October 2001 Rhian gave birth to Hannibal, B.A, Face and Murdoch. By that time the Vivian consisted of mostly Rhian's children and Young One males. Rhian fell pregnant to Pippin and gave birth to Kudu, Nyala, VVF077 and VVP078 in March 2001. That same month Darwin overthrew Pippin and became the dominant male. Pippin and two of the Young Ones males then left the group. In September 2002 Rhian evicted five of her daughters. She then gave birth to Boba, Jabba, Carette and VVP079. The unnamed pup was sadly predated. Following that, Rhian mated with Darwin and a rover named Goblin. In November 2002 she gave birth to Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, Lisa Left Thing Lopez, Missy Misemeanour and Queen Latifa. All the pups but Queen Latifa were fathered by Darwin. Queen Latifia was fathered by Goblin. In February 2003 Rhian's daughter Lynda gave birth to aseven pups, Rhian spared their lives. Not long after that Rhian allowed a lone Whiskers female named Rydapuni to join the group. It was the very first known case of an evicted female joining an established group. In June 2003 Darwin was predated, so Douglas became the next dominant male. Rhian mated with her and later gave birth to Caffrey, Guiness and Newkie Brown in December 2003. Throughout 2004 Rhian had four more litters, consisting of Asriel, VVM104, Lamb Chop, Sharpe Sharpe, Richard, Judy, Daffyd, Marjorie and Emily Howard. They were all fathered by Douglas. That same year Rhian had evicted six females from the group, they were all Last Seen. In March 2005 Rhian gave birth to Bladers, Currey Fuzz, VVF112, Lucelastik and Tonker. In May 2005 Douglas was overthrown by the last remaining Young Ones male, Jim Bob. Rhian fell pregnant to Jim Bob and gave birth to Mr. Dynamite, Nikita, Tomahawk and Spitfire in September 2005. A month later the Vivian attacked the Lazuli burrow and injured a babysitter called Aretha. During the raid Rhian killed one of the Lazuli pups named Bubble, who was Rhian's niece. In November 2005 Rhian gave birth to Odysseus, Hercules, Icarus, Calypso and Aphrodite. Throughout 2006 Rhian had three more litters fathered by Jim Bob. The offspring included Bronco, Toots, Travs, Kaz, Ms. Jackie, Hindu Floaty Things, Mr. Chocolate, Hans Brix, Arec Barwin, Jesus Boy, VVP136 and Toolangi. During that year five of her son's left the group along with her previous parnter, Douglas. In March 2007 Rhian gave birth to her last litter, which included only a single pup named Beowolf. After that the group was hit tuberculosis. Jim Bob and Rhian's daughter Asriel both died of TB in April 2007. Rhian's son Tonker became the next dominant male. A month later three more meerkats were lost. Two wild males jthen joined the group. One of them, Cyrano, overthrew Tonker and became the dominant male. But the group continued to dwindle in numbers due to the disease, with as many as five meerkats dying in a single month. After Cyrano died of TB in July 2007 Tonker re-established himself as the dominant male. In October 2007 two new wild males joined the group and the position of dominant male was left unclear. By November less than ten individuals remained. On November 15, 2007, Rhian sadly died of tuberculosis. By the end of the year the rest of the family were Last Seen. Rhian had been the group's dominant female for over seven years. Meerkat Manor Rhian was featured on Meerkat Manor in seasons 2 and 3. She played as Nikita the dominant female of the Commandos(Vivian). Her mate at the time, Jim Bob, played as Hannibal '''and had a bigger role than she did due to his "mean looks". Nikita was first mentioned during the burrow raid on the '''Lazuli in the episode Young Blood. ''She was seen killing '''Bubble '''before being chased off by the Lazuli. Nikita wasn't mentioned again until ''The Quiet Fields where she killed Mozart's pups during a burrow raid in Whiskers' territory. In the third season Nikita was seen again during the episode The Graduate. She was shown grooming Hannibal. It was her last role on the show. Since the Vivian died off in 2007, their role as the Commandos was taken up by the real Commandos mob for the fourth season, and Zorilla took over Rhian's role as Nikita. Offspring First litter born on April 9, 2000, fathered by Snert Vervain (VVM049) Helped form Gattaca. Last Seen in October 2003 Velvet (VVF050) former dominant female of Balrog, died in February 2005. Viv'e (VVF051) joined Balrog, Last Seen in September 2004. Pantouffle (VVM052) fathered Mozart's first litter, Last Seen in December 2004. Second litter born on August 21, 2000, fathered by Snert. Uacari (VVF053) joined the Balrog, Last Seen in October 2003. Mangabey (VVF057) joined the Balrog, Last Seen in October 2003. Third litter born on November 9, 2000 fathered by unknown Domino (VVM064) was Last Seen in February 2003 Kat (VVF060) was Last Seen in October 2003. DeeJay (VVM063) helped form Gattaca, Last Seen in October 2003. Nourane (VVM061) was Last Seen in October, 2003. Tyson (VVM062) was Last Seen in October 2003 Fourth litter born on February 12, 2001 fathered by unknown VVP065, unknown date of death. Lynda (VVF066) was Last Seen on October 15, 2003. Sharpe (VVM067) was Last Seen on October 15, 2003. Fifth litter born on fathered July 26, 2001 by unknown Megan (VVF068) was Last Seen on January 22, 2003. VVM069 was predated in September 2001 Creage Duhb (VVM070) Last Seen in November 2003. Sixth litter born on October 17, 2001 fathered by Sprite Hannibal (VVM071) joined Balrog and Gattaca, Last Seen on April 1, 2007. B.A. (VVM072) was Last Seen on November 16, 2003. Face (VVM073) was Last Seen on October 13, 2003. Murdock (VVM074) was Last Seen on October 13, 2003. Seventh litter born March 3, 2002 fathered by Pippin Kudu (VVM076) joined Balrog and Gattaca, Last Seen on April 1, 2007. Nyala (VVF075) was Last Seen on October 23, 2003 VVF077, Unknown date of death. VVP078, Unknown date of death. Eighth litter born on September 4, 2002 fathered by Darwin VVF079, Unknown date of death. Boba (VVM080) former dominant male of Balrog, died on March 15, 2007. Jabba (VVF081) was Last Seen on December 21, 2004. Caretta (VVF082) was Last Seen on December 5, 2004. Ninth litter born on November 19, 2002 fathered by Darwin and Goblin Foxy Brown (VVF084) Last Seen in December 2004. Grandma Funk (VVF085) Last Seen in December 2004. Lisa Left Thing Lopez (VVF086) Unknown date of death. Missy Misemeanour (VVF087) Last Seen in December 2004. Queen Latifa (VVF087) Last Seen in December 2004. Tenth litter born on December 3, 2003 fathered by Douglas ' Caffreys (VVF099) Unknown date of death. Guiness (VVM100) Disappeared in April 2006. Newkie (VV?102) Unknown date of death. '''Eleventh litter born on February 21, 2004 fathered by Douglas ' Asriel (VVF103) died of TB in April 2007. VVM104, Unknown date of death. 'Twelvth litter born on May 16, 2004 fathered by Douglas ' Lam Chop (VVF105) Last Seen in May 2005. Sharp Sharp (VVM106) Last Seen in October 2005. '''Thirteenth litter born on September 29, 2004 fathered by Douglas Judy (VVF107) Disappeared in April 2006. Richard (VVM108) joined Gattaca, Last Seen in April 2007. Fourteenth litter born on December 16, 2004 fathered by Douglas Daffyd (VVM109) former dominant male of Gattaca, died of TB in July 2007. Marjorie (VVF110) died of TB in May 2007. Emily Howard (VVM111) joined Gattaca and Balrog before rejoining Vivian, Last Seen in August 2007 Fifteenth born on March 8, 2005 fathered by Douglas Lucelastik (VVF112) Unknown date of death. Currey Fuzz (VVM113) joined Balrog then rejoined Vivian, died of TB in June 2007 VVF114, unknown date of death. Tonker (VVM115) former natal dominant male of Vivian, Last Seen in December 2007. Bladers (VVM116) joined Balrog but rejoined Vivian, unknown date of death. Sixteenth litter born on September 3, 2005 fathered by Jim Bob Mr Dynomite (VVM117) died of TB in July 2007 Nikita (VVF118) Disappeared in April 2006. Tomahawk (VVM119) Last Seen in December 2007. Spitfire (VVM120) Last Seen in December 2007. Seventeenth litter born on November 20, 2005 fathered by Jim Bob Odysseus (VVF121) died of TB in September 2007. Hercules (VVM122) disappeared in May 2007. Icarus (VVF123) disappeared in February 2007. Calypso (VVF124) Last Seen in December 2007. Aphrodite (VVF125) died of TB in July 2007. Eighteenth litter born on Feburary 13, 2006 fathered by Jim Bob Bronco (VVM126) died of TB in July 2007. Toots (VVF127) Last Seen in December 2007. Travs (VVM128) died of TB in October 2007. Kaz (VVF129) died of TB in August 2007. Ms. Jackie (VVF130) died of TB in May 2007. Ninteenth litter born on April 30, 2006 fathered by Jim Bob Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) died of TB in June 2007 Mr. Chocolate (VVF132) Last Seen in December 2007. Hans Brix (VVM133) died of TB in August 2007. Arec Barwin (VVM135) died of TB in August 2007. Twentieth litter born on November 30, 2006 fathered by Jim Bob VVP136, Unknown date of death. Toolangi (VVF137) Last Seen in December 2007. Twenty-first litter born on March 18, 2007 fathered by Jim Bob Beowolf (VVM140) died of TB in September 2007. Links Vivian Mob Jim Bob Young Ones Velvet Vivian Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant Females